Wolverine
Biography Origin Wolverine is a long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai, James "Logan" Howlett's past is filled with blood, war, and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, enhanced senses, and bone claws in his hands that, along with his skeleton, are coated in adamantium, Wolverine is the ultimate weapon. Wolverine and the Hulk have a dark past together, as the Canadian government had sent Wolverine to track down and destroy the Hulk. Wendigo Apocalypse The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter Wolverine during their Canada vacation where he has been bitten by the Wendigos. Wolverine's healing factor restores him to normal as Wolverine states that the Wendigos have bitten the people at the ski resort. Wolverine and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter the Wendigos where they end up fighting them while trying to not to get bitten or scratched. Hulk finds that the Wendigos are being controlled by the Wendigo King. After the first fight, A-Bomb discovers that he has been scratched by a Wendigo. A-Bomb looks up the information where they must end the Wendigo curse by defeating the Wendigo King. When Wolverine and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. arrive near the Wendigo King's lair, they end up fighting their way past the Wendigos to a tram as A-Bomb succumbs to the scratch and transforms into a Wendigo. During the fight on the tram, Wolverine had to cut the cables to the tram to escape from the Wendigos. Hulk and Wolverine discover that She-Hulk, Red Hulk, and Skaar have been infected by the Wendigos and have transformed into Wendigos. Hulk was reluctant to fight back and ends up scratched. Hulk ends up smashing the side of the mountain to cause an avalanche that buries his infected teammates. Hulk and Wolverine find the Wendigo King's lair and fight past the Wendigos in order to get to the Wendigo King. Hulk and Wolverine have a hard time fighting the Wendigo King up to the point where Hulk transforms into a Wendigo as he fights the transformation. Using the fastball special, Hulk throws Wolverine towards the Wendigo King's necklace which undoes the Wendigo curse on everyone. Afterwards, A-Bomb smashes the remains of the necklace to evade a sequel to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s fight with the Wendigo. Personality Wolverine is very aggressive and temperamental, preferring to be alone. He has a berserker-like rage which he uses as his battle cry to strike fear into his enemies. His attitude often makes other heroes like Spidey feel uneasy of him around. He is also blunt, intimidating and unfriendly. However, he is also very loyal, helpful, heroic, lion-hearted and selfless. Powers and Abilities * Regenerative Healing Factor: His physiology has such fierce regenerative capabilities, causing his body to completely regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure almost instantly. Wolverine’s "supernatural healing factor" is purely natural, and affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is nearly impossible for him to become intoxicated from drinking alcohol. ** Nigh-Immortality: Wolverine is an immortal mutant & has never aged nor slowed down ever since the 1800's. His need of sustenance is also far lower than normal humans. ** Self-Resurrection: Should Wolverine die, his death is not permanent, as his "supernatural healing factor" is so fierce that they can revive him with relative ease. * Superhuman Stamina: He also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity, and hence he has greater endurance than an ordinary human. * Superhuman '''Agility and Reflexes: His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced.' * '''Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine also possesses superhumanly acute senses, making him capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human’s. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Wolverine can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. * Adamantium Skeleton: Wolverine’s skeleton, including his six retractable one-foot long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms have been surgically fused with the indestructible metal Adamantium. This also contributes to his immortality & enhanced strength & durability. ** Superhuman Strength: Wolverine's natural strength was at the peak of human potential, combined with the Adamantium Skeleton, his strength & the kinetic force applied by his attacks are greater than the likes of Olympic Athletes. ** Superhuman Durability: His skeleton is virtually unbreakable & he can take a massive amount of damage from a berserker Hulk, without even denting his bone structures.. ** Retractable Claws: Wolverine’s skeleton includes six retractable one-foot long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws shoot from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are fully within his hands, and thus Wolverine can still bend his wrists. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Wolverine to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wendigos Category:Mutants